A Mother's Instinct
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After the Battle of Haven, Team RWBY is together again for the first time in half a year. But given all that's happened since then, they're having trouble expressing how they feel, what they want to say. Kali does her best to help the girls out however she can. [Cover art by Jellied Bee!]
1. A Mother's Instinct

**It's been a while, but it's time for another wonderful story idea/commission from Tom! I loved this idea of his right away because it means I got to write a different character from the usual girls! I had a lot of fun writing Kali, so I hope you enjoy reading this one! Takes place right at the end of vol5!**

 **Thank you to Tom, and to Morgan who drew the _amazing_ cover artwork for this fic! **

**Check out her twitter: twitter,com/missjelliebee?lang=en  
And her Instagram: instagram,com/missjelliebee**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

A Mother's Instinct

It isn't long after the fighting has subsided when the air ships and police vehicles begin to arrive on-scene at Haven Academy.

With the huntsmen and huntresses, the Faunus, the medical personnel, and the authorities, the place is bustling with hundreds of people at the late hour.

Kali's convinced the only reason she hasn't lost track of her husband is because he's so big.

But rather than Ghira, she sticks close to her daughter's side, guiding Blake through the crowds that have temporarily separated her from her friends. And even though she's looked her over a dozen times already, as a mother, Kali just can't help but ask.

"Are you all right, honey?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Blake smiles, but Kali can see the hidden anxiety in her eyes. She doesn't like being apart from her teammates – not again. Even if it's only for a moment in the crowds. Kali makes a silent vow to get her to them within the next minute.

"All right. Let's go find your friends."

Keeping a firm hold on Blake's hand, she leads her through the lively bustle, eyes set on the air ships that are used to transport the injured and innocent.

It isn't long before she spots the bright blonde hair of both Sun and Blake's new partner, then the peculiar white ponytail of Schnee's daughter. Kali can feel Blake tense up in anticipation, and it makes her want to hold on more tightly.

More than anything right now, Kali wants to hold onto her.

But that's exactly the reason why she lets go.

Without hesitation, Blake hurries forward toward her friends. Kali stands a ways back and watches, a bud of warmth blossoming in her chest. She really can't recall the last time she'd seen her daughter this anxious with joy and relief.

From there, so much happens all at once that Kali doesn't pay attention to most of it. One moment she's standing in the crowds with everyone else, then she's on a ship with Blake and her acquaintances, and finally they end up at some rather spacious safe house.

The man who seems to be in charge of things – Qrow – gives both offers and orders for food and sleeping arrangements. Along with Kali and Ghira who had tagged along for safety and parental reasons, there are a dozen children spending the night as well.

As everyone wearily settles in here or there, Kali takes a comfortable spot against the wall to observe. Qrow and her husband seem to be acquainted somehow already. Not surprising, because she gets the feeling Qrow is one of those people who knows everybody somehow.

As for the children, they all convene to decide on who is sleeping where.

Naturally, Kali can't keep her eyes off of her daughter for longer than a second. Blake is standing stiff with nervousness amongst her teammates, emitting an aura of both happiness and anxiety. Her ears keep flicking in confusion of her contrasting emotions, but overall she is clearly very happy to be reunited with them at long last.

Kali can tell that she doesn't want to sleep without them tonight.

Luckily for Blake, everyone else seems to be able to assess the situation and pick up on the same mutual feeling from Team RWBY. In the end, Sun, Ilia, the boy who looks far too old for his age, and the team lead by the other blonde boy decide to spread out amongst themselves in the sleeping quarters downstairs, whilst Blake and her team are offered the upstairs bedrooms.

Kali would've liked to see them all chat together about normal teenager things like homework and mock battles, or play card games, or go out to eat together. But instead she only gets to see them wearily sighing and commending one another after such a grueling fight.

As the group disperses, most of them stagger or limp off, having to lean on one another for support. Kali notices Blake lending her arm to the Schnee heiress as they follow the sisters to the staircase.

Kali doesn't move just yet. She glances back into the main room to find her husband still grunting away with Qrow about anything and everything. She knows for a fact that Ghira can be a little dense at times and decides to intervene.

The conversation had strayed from more serious matters a while ago, and now seems to just be Ghira blabbering while Qrow tries to humor him. Kali decides to lend Qrow a hand.

"Darling, please," she interjects, putting a hand on her husband's arm as she passes. "Let the poor man get some sleep."

"Hm? Ah yes, I suppose you're right, dear. My apologies, Qrow."

"It's no sweat." He shrugs and says as much, but throws Kali an appreciative look.

Kali smiles and continues across the room into the kitchen. They'd been provided with plenty of rations on the air ship, and what hadn't already been eaten had made its way to the table, along with several piles of clean clothes. Having seen the girls eat at least a little something on the flight here, Kali picks up the clothing and a small first aid kit before heading back to the stairs.

The lighting is soft and dim in the staircase and the hallway beyond. She can't hear much more than soft murmurs and footsteps. In spite of the touching reunion she'd witnessed between the girls earlier, the fighting seems to have caught up with them now.

As she ascends the final step she can see them branching off into pairs. The sisters – Ruby and Yang – head to one door together while Blake leads the heiress – Weiss – to another. But they don't part without exchanging gentle hugs and brief words with one another. She can tell it's killing them all to have to be apart from the other two.

With their backs to Kali, none of them notice her arrival just yet.

Once the goodnight wishes are given, the sisters disappear into their room together. After a moment, Blake and Weiss do the same.

Kali waits a moment after the doors close before advancing. She doesn't mean to eavesdrop either; her keen ears simply pick up on a few things.

"Take it easy," Blake is murmuring. "The bleeding might have stopped, but you're still hurt."'

"I'll be fine. But I do think I'd like to shower."

"Be careful. Call for me if you need anything."

"I will."

Kali can't help but smile, proud of how tenderly her daughter is treating her injured teammate. She'd never thought she would live to see the day where a member of her own family became so close to a Schnee. The younger generation truly was amazing.

After a few more minutes, she hears another door – presumably the bathroom – open and close. When she's sure Weiss has left and Blake has no one else to talk to, Kali gives a knock around the clothes in her arms.

"Yes?" Blake answers.

"Blake, honey? It's me."

"Mom?" A flurry of footsteps, and then she opens the door inward. "Is everything all right?"

Kali smiles. "Everything's fine, sweetie. I just brought some changes of clothes for you and your friends." She offers half the pile to Blake and leaves the rest outside, intending to give it to the girls across the hall once she's finished her business here. Blake smiles back.

"Thanks, Mom." She turns away to place the clothes onto the bed. Kali remains in the doorway.

"Blake? May I come in for a moment?"

"Huh? Of course you can."

"Thank you." Kali steps in and lets the door close quietly.

Blake takes a seat on the edge of the bed. When Kali flicks an ear, Blake nods in invitation. Kali joins her. Unable to resist the urge, she begins by wrapping Blake in another hug.

"I'm so glad everything's worked out this way. It's all over. At least for tonight, you can rest easily. More so than you've done these past six months, I'm sure."

Blake hugs her back, leaning her head on Kali's shoulder.

"You're probably right."

"Probably?" Kali nuzzles her daughter's forehead. "Why only 'probably'? Did you get hurt somewhere and didn't tell me about it?"

"No, that's not it, Mom. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, dear." Kali eases back, having Blake look her in the eye. "What's the matter, Blake? You know you can tell me anything."

This has always been the hardest part. Wanting to let Blake know she's there for her, but not wanting to seem like she's prying or imposing.

The pre-teen years had been very difficult for Kali to get through. She'd treaded on eggshells with Blake, especially regarding her involvement with Adam and the White Fang.

Blake had kept almost everything to herself in those years in spite of Kali's efforts to listen, to simply be there. Perhaps it was Beacon and these wonderful friends of hers that had changed her.

Now, Blake blurts out her feelings with almost no hesitation.

"I just... I don't know if I should _be_ here right now... With them..."

Her voice cracks almost instantly, and Kali can feel her heart doing the same.

"What do you mean? Of _course_ you should be here, honey. You know how long your friends have been waiting to see you. They've waited just as long as _you_ have." She reaches up to run the backs of her nails through Blake's hair. Her daughter's Faunus ears are drooping. Kali rests her hand over Blake's in her lap. "Blake, you don't have to think like this."

For a moment, Blake seems to take it all in, pulling in a deep breath that trembles.

"I mean... of course I'm happy to be back here with them. I think I'm happier than I've ever been before in my entire life. But... I'm also scared..."

Kali shifts closer, easing Blake into a side-hug.

"Scared of what, dear?"

Blake sniffles.

"Scared of... of them not really wanting me here. What if they were better off without me?" She turns distraught golden eyes up at her mother. Kali can see the tears forming and brimming.

"Blake, sweetie-"

"I mean-! Yang's arm was all my fault! In a way, Adam being where he is and doing what he's done now is my fault, too! And Weiss even got hurt-"

"Hush, dear." Kali turns Blake fully toward her now and pulls her into an embrace, wrapping both arms firmly around her shaking back.

She's known Blake her whole life. Even when her daughter would try to hide things, Kali almost always knew what was going on. She knows Blake is the type of person to blame herself for everything, even other people's actions.

"You're always blaming yourself, Blake. You're always taking the whole burden upon yourself, even when you had nothing to do with the situation." She strokes her hands through Blake's hair, nuzzling the side of her face. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't honestly think your friends care about any of those things more than they care about you being back with them."

Blake's hands find tight purchase on her mother's clothes.

"B-But-"

"No, 'buts!' Were you the one who hurt your partner that badly? Were you the one who hurt your friend that badly? Were you the one who instigated a rebellion of the White Fang and killed Sierra?"

"But-"

"No, you weren't. And you must know that."

For a moment, all is quiet as Blake absorbs the words and cries softly. The hiss of the shower water continues, serving as an auditory reminder for Blake that she really is back with her team now. And she wants to believe they're glad to have her back.

"But... What if Yang doesn't really want me here?" She shakes her head, easing back a little as more tears drip down. She looks up at her mother helplessly, perfectly resembling the confused little girl she once was. "What if... if it was all an act? What if she still hates me? What if-"

"All right. Just take a deep breath, dear." Kali reaches out to wipe her tears, trailing her hand back through Blake's bangs. "Do you want to know what I think, and what I don't think? I _don't_ think Yang is the kind of person to put on an act, especially not in a situation as significant as this to the both of you. I _do_ think she's the type to speak her mind, no matter what she's feeling, without shame. And if she accepted you with open arms back at Haven, then I think that's what she truly wants."

Blake's tears continue falling, and her ears are still flat.

"But what if she just... what if she doesn't-"

"She does." Kali says it with conviction. "You spoke so highly of her, Blake. Of all your teammates. If the relationships you had with them were as important to them as they are to you, then I can _promise_ you they don't blame you for anything you're blaming yourself for right now. The only things they feel toward you now are happiness and relief to finally be back with you. Just the same as you feel. Wouldn't you think so?"

Blake is quiet for another moment. The water continues to hiss.

"I just... I'm so scared, Mom. What if it's all an act? I _abandoned_ them when they needed me to stay more than anything."

"You made a decision that felt like it was the best option for you at the time," Kali corrects. "None of this abandonment talk, dear. You don't deserve the option to degrade yourself and your friends like that." She runs her hand up at down Blake's arms in slow, calming motions. "I know those six months apart were some of the worst of your life, and theirs. Don't you think so?"

Blake sniffles again, then dips her head. Kali coaxes her to look up into her eyes.

"Now, if you didn't love and cherish each other as much as you do, do you think those six months apart would have felt like such torture? Do you think it would have been so _painful_ if you didn't _love_ each other as much as you do?"

She waits a moment. Blake's ears flick for the first time in a while. She shakes her head. Kali smiles.

"I think you've forgotten how to trust your friends, Blake. You don't trust they're showing you their true feelings right now. You still think they're hiding things from you. You need to rebuild your faith in them, and you won't be able to do that unless you recognize the faith they have in you."

Blake nearly chokes. Kali can tell she is still going to persist on the topic, but she'll be ready. Surely enough, Blake's next words are still of insecurity and fear.

"What... what kind of faith could they have ever had in me...?"

Kali kisses her forehead.

"That you'd come back. And even though it took six months, you _did_ come back, didn't you?"

Blake bows her head. The sobs have quieted but they're still there.

"But... If I'd just... If I'd just pulled myself together sooner... If I'd gotten back to them _sooner_ , even just by a day, or by five minutes... maybe I could've prevented some of this. Or all of it..."

"There you go again, blaming yourself for something no one else would've ever thought to blame you for. I can promise you your friends don't blame you for _any_ of this. I'd bargain they're blaming themselves, just like you are. Do you want them to do that?"

"No! Of course not-"

"Then do you think they want _you_ to?"

At last, Kali feels she's finally let her point sink in. Blake wipes her own eyes this time and her ears lift up a little, swiveling toward the sounds of the shower water. Her gaze flashes to the bathroom door.

"Still... if nothing else, maybe I could've been there to cover Weiss' blind side..."

And now, Kali feels a slight tingle in her chest. Her smile only grows.

"Oh, Blake. Of all the people who _don't_ blame you for things, do you honestly think that girl blames your not being there for what happened to her?"

"I guess not..." Blake sighs. "But I just... what if there was something I could've done? I'll never know because I wasn't there..."

"Then there's no point in dwelling over it, is there? She's all right now, isn't she? I can promise you Blake, that Weiss girl is happier than any of the others now that she can finally be back together with her girlfriend."

Blake's ears shoot up taller than ever before.

"M-Mom!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you not using that word yet?"

Blake's jaw drops, her cheeks flushing bright red as the tears come to a stop. Kali can't help but chuckle.

"Oh come now, Blake. I'm your mother. Did you really think I couldn't tell? The few seconds you ever had to yourself when you were staying back at home with us, you spent writing letters. And the way you're doing whatever you can to take care of her, and the way you're blaming yourself for what happened to her-"

"M-Mom, stop it!"

"Sorry! I don't mean to tease. Honest." She has to bite back another chuckle at the sight of her daughter now, blushing like a school girl with her ears and hair frazzled. Kali hugs her again. "Don't worry. I won't be saying a word to anyone, not even your father."

"Please..."

"Don't worry!"

Somewhere within the past few minutes the shower water had shut off. Now, when the bathroom door opens and Weiss appears in a fresh nightgown and warm pants, Blake stiffens and squirms away from her mother. Kali bites her lip to stop from grinning so much. For the moment she stays quiet and simply observes.

Blake smoothes herself out as best she can and straightens up as she makes eye contact with Weiss.

"H-How was your shower?"

"Heavenly," Schnee's daughter replies. "I can't tell you how long it's been since- Blake? Why is your face all red? Are you all right?" Weiss pauses in drying her hair to rush over to the bed to inspect the Faunus girl. Only then does she seem to notice Kali. "Oh! Good evening, Mrs. Belladonna..."

But before her mother can say a word, Blake quickly answers Weiss' question.

"I'm fine. I'll go take my shower now." She stands in a hurry, all but darts across the room to grab a change of clothes, and with one last look of pleading, embarrassment, and gratitude at her mother, she disappears into the bathroom.

Kali watches her go, ears flicking in amusement.

But now that Blake is absent and someone else has taken her place, there's a very different feeling in the room.

As Kali turns back to look at Schnee's daughter – Weiss – she can tell instantly that the girl is at a loss. She's still standing beside the bed, and rather stiffly at that. One hand is grasping her opposite wrist and her gaze can't seem to come off the floor; a stance of unease that says more than words. But when she does speak, her voice is clearly nervous as well.

"Mrs. Belladonna, is there something I can help you with...?"

Kali has been preparing herself for this encounter. She's nervous too, but she doesn't want to let it show. She puts on the sweetest smile she can muster.

"First of all, you can help me by making me not feel so old! Please, call me Kali."

Weiss shuffles her feet and dips her head, still avoiding eye contact.

"Then... I'm sure you already know who I am."

"Yes. Weiss. You're one of Blake's teammates and one of her best friends."

The comment has the girl raising her head a little, enough so to meet Kali's eyes properly for the first time. With no mention of her tarnished last name, it's eased the innate tension between them, just a little.

Kali can read her, but only a little, only enough to see the anxiety and the hints of fear in her blue eyes. Weiss' grip on her wrist tightens and her arms press closer over her stomach defensively.

"I... I'm sorry-"

"Hold on, dear." Kali lifts up her hand. "I didn't come here to make you feel like you had to start apologizing for things. You're just like my daughter." She shifts over and makes plenty of space on the mattress. "Please, sit down if you'd like."

She watches the girl draw in a steadying breath before advancing. The way she lowers herself is stiff and rigid, not typically the way an exhausted girl would welcome the relief of a soft bed.

Kali can tell right away it isn't all tension from being with her. She hasn't forgotten how the medical personnel had been called over to treat this girl immediately upon their arrival. Kali hadn't seen the incident for herself, but she'd heard the murmurs from others and from Blake about the severity of the heiress' wound.

Now as she sits, her right hand is clutching her side, wrinkling the nightgown rather tightly. Kali reaches out her hand but doesn't make contact, just a gesture to let the girl know she's offering.

"May I take a look? I'm no expert, but when your husband and daughter are at the front-lines of the White Fang for so many years, you learn a thing or two about wrapping injuries."

Weiss' expression has become tight from the pain, but Kali doesn't believe the discomfort is the sole reason the heiress nods her permission.

Kali smiles again before standing, making her way toward the pile of clothes she'd brought up. She'd placed the first-aid kit amongst the fabrics to keep it from slipping out. After retrieving it she returns to the bed and sits beside Weiss.

The girl has started to breathe a little heavily, though Kali can tell she's doing her damnedest to conceal it. The poised posture of Schnee's daughter begins to slouch into a position that seeks to handle the pain. Kali reaches her hand out again, only this time she finally makes contact, resting her palm gently on Weiss' shoulder.

"Just take a few deep breaths. Are you sure you're all right with this?" She doesn't realize the lapse in judgment until she's already spoken the words.

She knows Weiss is very different from her father; Blake and the news stations had told her as much. But in asking if she was all right with a Faunus treating her likely set things back, made it sound as though Kali is still wary of her – as a Schnee.

Surely enough the girl flinches slightly and immediately reverts to a nervously reserved tone.

"Yes. It's absolutely fine. I..."

Kali can sense the apology coming and quickly shakes her head.

"No dear, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

A moment passes, and Weiss' eyes meet hers. Kali can tell there's so much in those eyes, so much she wants to say – to her. She's almost drowning in it.

Kali closes her eyes in a slow, calm blink, and reopens them with another smile.

"We can talk in a few minutes. Let me get you treated first. Is that all right?"

Weiss clutches herself more tightly.

"If it's no trouble."

Kali softens her tone as if speaking to a frightened animal.

"No trouble at all."

She withdraws her hand and waits for Weiss to roll up her nightgown, above the waistband of the soft pants, revealing a stomach far too skinny to be that of someone whose family can afford so many meals. Her ribs are visible through bandages that wrap all the way around her torso and back, slightly damp and wrinkled from the recent shower.

Once again the girl seems unable to make eye contact, so Kali simply proceeds.

"Let me know if it hurts."

She unties the knot in the bandage wrap and beings to unravel it bit by bit. As she removes each layer, she can see faint red stains in the material. When the last of it comes off, Kali is taken aback by the wounds themselves.

The entry wound had pierced through the right side of her back and come all the way out to exit beneath her ribcage in the front. Both wounds were mostly stitched up through a combination of aura and medical treatment by now, but Kali can only envision what it had looked like when she'd been hit.

She'd heard it had been a spear.

She can't even begin to imagine how much pain she must have been in. Kali herself hadn't witnessed it, but images of what it could have looked like flash through her mind, and they're all terrifying.

It makes her angry. Livid. That these children are fighting on the front-lines of the kingdoms of Remnant because most of the adults are too busy with politics and religion. Girls like Schnee's daughter - like Kali's own daughter - are shedding their blood for the sake of reform. It's inexcusable.

After she cleans the girl's wound with a medicine-wet cotton ball and disinfectant, Kali takes a fresh roll of bandage wrap and begins to wrap around Weiss' torso. But she must not realize that the anger in her mind from imagining all of this has begun to waft into the air.

Weiss senses the fury, the boiling rage, and she can't take it. She quickly pulls the nightgown back down, cutting Kali off from wrapping.

"Please-" Weiss chokes. "It's all right. You don't have to do this for someone like me."

Kali is stunned for a moment. Had she been any years younger and more foolish, she might have taken it as a rejection.

But her wisdom now lets her understand. It's her own fault.

She sighs, upset with herself, and no one else.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's not what you're thinking. I can promise you that. I'm not angry because I have to patch up Schnee's daughter for the sake of looking good in front of mine."

The tears brimming in Weiss' eyes confirm those had been her thoughts. Kali goes on.

"This has nothing to do with you. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the ones who _did_ this to you. At the ones who let things get this bad, to the point where people would fight this savagely against students. Against children." She shudders again at the image of the girl's gruesome injury.

Once again, Kali can't seem to find Weiss' eyes. The girl's posture slouches somewhat as her voice becomes low.

"Even so... I feel I'm responsible. At least for some of this..."

"You sound just like my daughter," Kali sighs. "Always so quick to take the weight of the world upon your own shoulders. You can let other people take some of the blame, especially when they deserve it."

Weiss folds her hands together in her lap, shaking her head softly.

"Blake shouldn't be blaming herself."

Part of Kali wants to request that Weiss say that to her daughter's face. But she can already sense that the Schnee heiress has more she wants to say. Surely enough, she doesn't stop there.

"Rather than Blake, _I'm_ definitely to blame." With this, she finally lifts her face to reveal fresh tears and guilty eyes. "I... my family has done _terrible_ things to your people. Perhaps even to your family directly. After my grandfather passed, so did everything Schnee Dust stood for. My father... destroyed our family and the lives of the Faunus for money. And I didn't do a _damn_ thing to stop him..." The girl bows her head in shame, in defeat.

It breaks Kali's heart. This poor girl, gathering up the weight and burden of everything her father had done – everything Weiss herself could never have been responsible for – and piling it up onto her own shoulders.

It comes as a bit of a surprise to Kali. All she'd ever heard about this girl – about the heiress of Schnee Dust – was that she'd shared the same views as her father.

And perhaps for a time those rumors had been true. But that certainly isn't the case anymore.

Kali is an expert at deciphering whether or not someone is telling the truth. She'd gotten very skilled at it, what with her husband and daughter being involved in the Fang for so many years. And right now she can tell that Weiss is grieving for her mistakes with all her heart, that she's entirely ashamed and feels completely responsible for things she never could have had control of.

Kali can remember hearing about the Schnee family beyond just the sickening news of their treatment of the Faunus in the mines. She'd heard about how horrible the father was on a near-daily basis. Official news and White Fang rumor alike painted Schnee and his family as cold-hearted capitalists with no regard for Faunus rights. The mother was known to be an alcoholic and a shrew.

And Kali couldn't speak much for the older sister and younger brother, but she'd heard plenty about the selfish brat of an heiress and her holier-than-thou attitude, her sharp stinging tongue, and her nasty disposition. The image society and the White Fang had painted of Weiss Schnee had been set in Kali's mind for a long, long time.

And yet...

Now here she is, sitting with this remorseful girl who's sobbing her heart out for crimes she never committed.

A girl who had surely risked her life multiple times as a huntress in order to extinguish Grimm and their hatred, rather than sit comfortably back at home in Atlas with a desk job.

A girl whom she'd heard about from Blake.

A girl who had ruined a family banquet when someone had spoken ill about her school. A girl who had run away from her father's clutches despite the high risk of failure and recapture.

A girl who had changed herself and was now actively seeking to change others. A girl who had nearly died there today at Haven, fighting for what she believed in.

Kali's heart swells for so many reasons. But the anger from before has faded for the most part, and what's left is all gentle and kind, and it's all for this girl.

She'd been unsure about touching her earlier, not because she didn't want to, but because she wasn't sure if Weiss would feel comfortable rather than guilty if she did. But in knowing what she does, about Weiss' lack of a mother, about all of the sacrifices she'd made, not only for herself, but for the Faunus...

Kali reaches out to gather the Schnee heiress into her arms. She hears the gasp, feels the tension in the shoulders, but Kali doesn't stop. She tucks Weiss' head beneath her chin and holds her gently, in an embrace any mother could easily give, but Weiss' mother had never bothered to.

"You have nothing to apologize for, dear. Nothing at all."

Her Faunus ears flick at the sounds of more whimpers and sobs.

"But... I... For so long... my family name has been... synonymous with hatred toward the Faunus. And for a long time... I let it. I _believed_ everything my father said. I let the hatred and discrimination continue. I ever condoned it... participated... Blake knows..."

"You're talking about the past, dear." Kali cradles the girl's head and shoulders, petting through the soft white tresses of Schnee's daughter as if Weiss were her own. "You've done one of the most difficult things anyone could ever do. You've _changed_. In spite of the consequences, the ridicule, the pain, you've changed. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be here with me right now, would you?"

Weiss sobs again, and this time she pulls herself away.

"But what if that change came too late?" she wails. "What if lives were lost... because I waited this long? What if I could have saved others...? All because of my last name... Because I'm a Schnee... I wish I weren't... I'm sorry I am..."

All this time Kali has been building up her courage, and seeing the girl like this finally gives her the final push she needs to use it. With both hands on the heiress' shoulders, she addresses her directly.

"Weiss." Once she has her attention, Kali smiles. "I can tell you right now, from the _bottom_ of my heart, that I couldn't be happier with who you are. If you hadn't been born Schnee's heiress, there'd be no one to stand up to him, no one to fight for reform like you have – like you still _are_.

"You've changed, and now you're trying to help others do the same. I can promise you there is _nothing_ you need to apologize for. Especially not your name. Because that was your grandfather's name too, wasn't it?"

Kali hopes she hasn't gone too far with everything. The poor girl can't even muster up a response this time. She just buries her face in her palms and weeps.

Kali rests her hand on the girl's back and sits with her. She has to wonder just how long Weiss has been keeping this bottled up inside. To be able to confess her guilt and her feelings to the wife of one of the White Fang's major figures must have been both terrifying and liberating.

Kali had once heard rumors that a Schnee would never shed a tear for the sake of the Faunus. And yet it seems to her that Weiss is shedding as many tears as most of her own people ever had. She'd even shed her own blood for them.

Kali will be sure to make mention of Weiss Schnee's courage if nothing else at the next White Fang meeting.

But the thought of blood has reminded her of the bandages still hanging limply from beneath Weiss' night shirt, the unfinished treatment. Kali gives the girl another moment to cry before reaching out to her once again, though not nearly as tentatively as before.

"Weiss, dear? Let me finish wrapping your wound. May I?"

Weiss slowly brings her hands away from her face, wiping the last of the tears as she does so. All she can manage is a shy little nod. Kali smiles.

"All right. Can you hold this for me?"

Once again she has Weiss roll up her shirt to reveal the bandages and the scars underneath. Gently, perhaps even a bit more so than before, she begins to fix the bandages.

"Tell me if it's too tight."

Weiss draws in a deep breath.

"All right. Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna."

"I told you, please call me Kali!"

She takes care in what she's doing with the girl's injury, ensuring the bandage wrap is secure, but not too tight to hinder her movement or breathing. There is just one last thing she wants to address, but she treads very lightly.

"So, did all of Blake's letters make it to you all right?"

Weiss nearly chokes.

"You... knew about that?"

Kali purrs. "Deary, I know about everything. My daughter is an open book when it comes to things like this." She can feel Weiss has tensed up significantly, maybe even a little too much. Kali's smile fades. "Is everything all right?" She pauses in tying the bandages, fearing it was painful for her.

But Weiss had stopped thinking about her injury by this point. She suddenly can't look Kali in the eyes again.

"I... Shouldn't I be asking you that...?"

"Asking me what, dear?"

The heiress draws in another uncertain breath.

"If it's all right... for me to have those kind of feelings toward Blake..."

Kali pauses in what she's doing when she notices the grip Weiss has on her shirt. Her hands have balled into fists, her knuckles have run bone-white, and her breath has become shaky once again. Kali can feel the guilt wafting off of her as if it were scent from a flower. She makes her voice as gentle as possible without it becoming a lullaby whisper.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about it. Only you and Blake. Wouldn't you say?" She finishes tying and securing Weiss' bandages. "But for the record, I don't mind it one bit. In fact it makes me very, very happy. All finished."

Weiss slowly turns her face back toward her, but still misses her eyes. She lowers her night gown again and sniffles once.

"Are you sure? We... We weren't going to say anything... We wanted to keep it a secret-"

"And don't you worry about that," Kali stays. "My lips are sealed. On my honor." She raises her right hand to her chest and dips her head respectfully. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot about it. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No..." Though Weiss does let out a long sigh of relief. "I just... I was scared. I never thought you or your husband would approve."

"My husband!" Kali blurts out. "Dear, whenever you two feel ready enough to bring this up to Ghira, I can promise you he'll be thrilled."

"Really? Even though I'm-"

"A Schnee?" Kali finishes. "Dear, I think we all know by now there's much more to a person than their name. Ghira understands that, too. So long as what you and Blake have is real, everything will be just fine on our end."

"It is," Weiss declares without missing a beat. "It's real. I swear it is."

Kali smiles.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear that." She takes both of Weiss' hands in hers and give a squeeze. And for the first time this evening to her knowledge, Weiss Schnee smiles.

"Mrs. Belladonna? If I may ask... how did you-?"

"Oh, you mean besides a mother's intuition? Well when she came home for those few months, Blake talked an _awful_ lot about her teammates and friends of course. But for every time she mentioned someone else, she mentioned you twice. Then there were the letters-"

"Sh-She talked about me?"

Kali watches the blush creep onto the girl's cheeks and has to bite back a giggle.

"What... did she say...?"

"Oh, you know. She would go on about how the two of you had used to be at odds just like the rest of our families. But then you'd started to change your views and opinions bit by bit. And eventually she just started talking about anything and everything regarding you. How well you fought, your singing..."

"She... She did...?"

"She did. It was all very sweet. She probably thought she was being subtle, and maybe someone as dense as her father didn't notice. But to someone like me it was obvious."

With this, Weiss is at a loss for words. Kali still has ahold of her hands.

"If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you fall for my daughter?"

The shower water has stopped. Kali knows she only has a limited amount of time left now. Weiss' face only becomes redder.

"I... I mean I don't think there was a specific moment... It was gradual. Before either of us knew it, we just..."

She clearly can't bring herself to say anymore. Kali doesn't want to force her. So she pulls the girl in for one more hug.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I know you'll continue to do so."

And this time, Weiss relaxes in her embrace.

"I promise... I'll do everything within my power."

And then the bathroom door opens, and Blake steps out in a clean change of pajama shirt and shorts with a towel around her shoulders. As Kali eases back from Weiss, she watches her daughter's ears straighten up.

"Mom? You're still here?"

"Guilty as charged."

"W-Weiss, are you okay? Your face is all red." Blake hurries over in the same manner Weiss had done for her earlier. Kali bites back a giggle.

"I'm fine," Weiss says quickly. Kali notices that in her haste Blake had placed both of her hands over Weiss'.

"Are you sure? You don't feel sick?"

"Not at all. Your mother and I-"

"Kali."

"Were just having... a talk..."

The way she trails off flicks the switch on in Blake's mind. She turns to her mother slowly, ears flicking.

"So then... I'm guessing you talked to Weiss about what you talked to me about...?"

"Don't worry, dear. My lips are sealed."

"Mom-"

Kali stands up from the bed, sensing it's time to take her leave.

"Well, it was very nice getting to chat with the two of you. But you must both be exhausted. Plus you need to catch up, don't you-"

"Mom-"

"Blake, dear, make sure you take care of Miss Schnee."

Blake sighs.

"Of course I will."

Kali then turns to Weiss.

"And please be sure to take care of my reckless daughter as well."

Weiss dips her head. "I'll do my best, Kali."

That sends an extra-happy little trill through Kali's chest. She can't resist wrapping an arm around them each one more time and leaning down for a hug.

"Get some rest, you two. There'll be a lot to do in the morning."

"We will," Blake sighs. "Thanks, Mom."

"Yes, thank you very much."

Kali eases back and releases the girls.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure."

There's just enough of a teasing hint in her tone to make the girls flush again.

Kali turns and heads across the bedroom, then silently slips out the door. A good part of her very much wants to stay and listen to whatever else the two of them might say to one another, but she somehow finds the strength to resist the eavesdropping urge.

Now she debates going back downstairs to figure out what will be done tomorrow and discuss things with her husband and Qrow. But the pile of extra clothes she'd dropped outside here in the hallway remind her; the two sisters had looked like they'd had a thing or two on their minds as well.

Kali knows that she shouldn't nose her way into other people's business. Her own daughter's and her girlfriend's was one thing, but she didn't have much of a relationship – or any, for that matter – with Qrow's nieces.

But something is compelling her, drawing her toward that door across the hallway. At the very least she should drop off their change of clothes.

So Kali picks up the bundle and makes her way to the door opposite Blake's and Weiss'. Her keen ears can pick up on the muffled sounds of two quiet voices on the other side. They sound tired of course, but also relaxed, perhaps a bit melancholy. Kali waits for a pause in their speech before choosing to knock. The older girl's voice answers.

"Come in."

Kali pushes through, finding a room more or less identical to the one across the hall. The two sisters are sitting on a bed next to each other, with the youngest one brushing the eldest' hair. The former – Ruby, if she recalls correctly – blinks up at her in surprise.

"Oh! H-Hi there, Miss Blake's Mom!"

"Hello," her older sister says more collectedly.

Kali notices right away that her prosthetic hasn't been reattached yet. It's sitting in her lap as though that were the next order of business. Kali closes the door behind herself and steps in.

"Good evening, girls. I've brought you a few clean clothes."

"Oh!" Ruby sighs. "Thank goodness! We were just gonna go take showers but we didn't know where to get more clothes! Thanks for the delivery!"

"Don't mention it."

"Okay then," Ruby says to her sister. "Do you wanna go first?"

Yang gives her a kind, tired smile.

"That's all right. You go on ahead, Ruby."

"You sure? Okay, I'll be quick!" And with that she grabs a change of fresh clothes and scurries away into the bathroom.

Kali didn't think anything would be more awkward than being alone with Schnee's daughter, but she's already beginning to think that Qrow's blonde niece might give her a run for her money.

She's hardly glanced up at Kali once since she'd entered. Even now, as the girl clears her throat and seems to talk out of obligation more than anything else, she doesn't look at Kali directly.

"So, uh, how are you doing?"

It's obvious she's trying to sound cheery, but her eyes are crowded with many painful emotions. Kali can see the same uncertainty she'd seen in her daughter's eyes. She puts on a small smile, nothing too overbearing.

"I'm doing just fine now that I know everyone I care about is safe. What about you, dear? How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No. I'm fine, thanks."

Shut down right away. This one is going to be tricky.

Kali decides not to beat around the bush and just get straight to the heart of things. She takes a step closer, ensuring Yang can see her approach even if she doesn't look up at her.

"May I join you for a moment? Perhaps I could help." Her eyes go to the prosthetic in Yang's lap. Yang lets out a small sigh, not intending to be rude, but simply because she's tired.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all."

Kali takes a seat on Yang's right side, asking permission with her eyes to touch the prosthetic. Yang inclines her head to accept.

Kali rolls up the sleeve of Yang's shirt and unties the bandana at the crook of her elbow before picking up the prosthetic. Yang helps her hold it in place, then gives a slight push to get it set. The connection makes the girl flinch, and Kali gasps in surprise.

"Oh my-"

"Don't worry about it," Yang mutters. "This is why I didn't want Ruby helping me with it. She'd freak if she knew it caused me any pain. It's not a lot though. I'm just still getting used to it is all."

Kali can see now that the girl's lavender eyes don't appear to be quite so clogged with warring emotions as they were before. She's determined to keep taking steps in the right direction.

"Happy to help, dear." Kali releases the girl's arm and folds her hands into her lap politely. "Is there anything else I can help you with? Perhaps I can just lend an ear. I've got plenty."

To her absolute delight, the comment makes Yang flash a smile, if only for a second. Kali accepts the boost and continues, albeit more carefully.

"Blake mentioned to me briefly what happened today at the Academy, down in the vault. With your mother."

Evidently she'd gotten too confident too quickly. The little smile she'd managed to coax from Yang's lips vanishes instantly, and instead her lavender eyes flash red.

"She's _not_ -"

The words are nearly spat out in their venom before Yang realizes where she is and who she's with. She sucks in a deep breath and tries to calm herself.

"She's not my mother anymore, as far as I'm concerned. She's just a coward and a murderer. She abandoned my family when we needed her the most. When _I_ needed her the most. I hardly ever _even_ knew her...

"All this time she's been hiding away, doing whatever she wants for her _own_ sake. _Killing people_ for her _own_ sake. All this time... she's only ever thought about herself. And that hasn't changed."

At the end her voice begins to crumble, and the redness fades from her eyes. Kali can't refrain from offering comfort at a time like this, especially not to a girl who reminds her so much of her own daughter. She reaches her hand out slowly to rest it on Yang's shoulder, choosing her words carefully.

"It sounds to me like that woman made a lot of difficult decisions, but it only made _your_ life more difficult. She was so scared of pain that all she did was cause it for others."

"Can't argue with that," Yang scoffs. "Just when I'd finally found her again... just when I'd thought that maybe... _maybe_ things could change... that maybe she could..." She shakes her head and buries it in her hands. Kali finishes the thought.

"Just when you'd thought maybe she could come back to you."

Yang sniffles sharply, angrily. "Just when I'd thought that... I find out she kidnapped Weiss. I find out she _murdered_ the previous Maiden and stole her powers. I find out she's a coward and a liar and she runs away again... How could I _ever_ have thought... _wanted_ her back as my mother? I'm such an idiot..." Her hands ball into fists, one grabbing her shorts and the other grabbing her hair.

Kali gently places both of her hands over Yang's to stop her from squeezing too tightly.

"This world has changed a lot over the years. It's turned all of us into people we never thought we would be. And it's turned us into people others never thought we would be.

"Perhaps it isn't my place to say, but I don't think your mother ever wanted to be a murderer or a coward. No one chooses that. I don't mean to justify her, but sometimes... people feel there's no other way. They think it's still 'kill or be killed,' and maybe it is..."

Her words quiet Yang for a moment, and Kali's grip causes her to loosen her hold on her hair and clothes.

Yang had really never thought about it that way before. She won't be forgiving her mother anytime soon, but she'd never considered Raven had never _wanted_ to turn out this way. Maybe at some point she'd stopped caring about anything other than self-preservation. But at the time she'd left Yang as a child at least, that hadn't been her intention.

And somehow, thinking about it that way actually helps to ease a fraction of the pain and anger. And considering just how much Yang still had of each, removing _any_ bit is an actual weight off her chest.

She exhales and slowly straightens up again.

Kali's memory reminds her that Blake once mentioned Yang didn't like her hair being touched, so she makes sure to only make contact with her shoulder to help her sit up.

"Raven," she continues. "Is just as scared as anyone else on Remnant today. It's just that she's found the manpower and the willpower to fight against that fear, which is a luxury very few people have. And in her case... she made more mistakes than others, mistakes she felt she couldn't come back from. Don't you think so?"

"But that doesn't excuse-"

"Of course it doesn't," Kali affirms. "Nothing excuses what she did if she did it for such selfish reasons. But I just want you to consider all of the things that must have gone wrong in her life to lead her to such a drastic point. Not because Raven deserves forgiveness, but because _you_ deserve a bit of peace on the matter. Don't you think so?"

Yang is silent after that for several long moments. Her gaze is down in her lap once again, and her eyes are swimming with emotion, though not a tear falls. Her fists clench and un-clench, her breathing is quiet and hot.

But eventually she seems to cool off as she mulls over Kali's words. When Yang does find her voice again, it's much softer than before, though the hints of anger and betrayal still remain.

"She knew that once I found Ruby we'd go to Haven Academy. She must've known the Relic was there, too. She used us as a distraction for Salem, so _she_ could get a head start in running further away. She's a coward through and through."

"And yet, look at _you_ ," Kali says. A warmth makes its way into her smile, and Yang looks up at her properly for the first time. Kali opens her arms and eases the girl into a soft hug. "You're nothing like your mother, Yang. Nothing at all. Even when you were scared and in pain, you didn't run away like she did."

"...Maybe not," Yang grunts. "But instead I just sat around in my room and moped and didn't do a _damn_ thing when Ruby left. I could've been out there looking for her-"

"Better late than never, isn't that right?" Kali softly interjects. "You found her in the end, didn't you? She's here with you tonight, isn't she? The fact that you were able to get up and move forward at all after what you went through is incredible. Astounding. Do you think your mother ever would have found the courage to do any of that? I don't."

The fact that Yang is quiet this time suggests to Kali that perhaps she's seeing the truth in her words. Kali continues.

"Think about it like this. If you hadn't taken a bit of recovery time for yourself... If you _hadn't_ waited a bit and left when you had... do you think you would've left at the perfect time that put you at Raven's base camp when Weiss was being held hostage? If you had left one day sooner or later, you would have missed her, and _she_ might not be here with you tonight."

The scenario she suggests makes Yang flinch a little, but it's proof she understands Kali's point. Kali hugs her a little closer.

"You are a thousand times stronger than your mother, Yang. A thousand times more courageous and righteous. You experienced the same amount of fear and pain and loss as she did, but look at where you both are now. Raven is off running - alone - farther and farther away from her fears. But you? You're here. With your friends and family. _Facing_ your fears. And I'd consider that the very definition of strength."

And for the first time since they'd started this little conversation, Yang lets out a sob.

Kali doesn't doubt that her younger sister and her friends haven't said many of the same things to her. But perhaps hearing it from someone like Kali – from a mother – has its own impact.

She holds the girl close, feeling the warmth that radiates off of her naturally. Blake had spoken of this warmth, the warmth that had helped her and her teammates through so many cold nights, in every sense.

Kali can tell Yang had made her own role for herself in her team. Being the only elder sister, she had taken on the role of of the listener, the problem-solver, the one to listen to and absorb everyone else's problems.

But it wasn't every day she was able to unburden herself and share her own. And Kali is more than happy to let her do so now. It's a relief for her as well as for Yang.

Kali is content with what she's managed here, and is willing to maintain the embrace without speaking further. But to her surprise, Yang has more to say. And it isn't quite what Kali is expecting.

"Blake..."

She isn't sure if it's a momentary lapse, that her presence so greatly resembles that of her daughter's that it's confused Yang into thinking Blake was the one with her now. Or if Blake had just been on Yang's mind for so long now that she was something Yang longed to discuss, more so than her mother. Kali takes care in easing back a little, ears turning forward so they can listen better.

"Would you like me to fetch her for you?"

It seems Yang hadn't meant to say the name out loud, because she stiffens a little, then shakes her head.

"No... I doubt she'd want to see me..."

Kali sighs. "You sound just like her, you know. She said the same thing about you."

"...She did?"

"Yes. And now here you are saying the very same. I can tell you for certain that she _does_ , in fact, want to see you, just as badly as you want to see her."

Yang gives her an unconvinced look. Kali places her hand over the cool metal of the prosthetic fingers and gives a squeeze.

"I swear I'm not just saying it because she's my daughter. She's told me so much about your whole team, and you in particular. You're her partner. And in spite of all that's happened, she loves you very much. And I can tell you feel the same."

The girl lifts her flesh arm to wipe her face, sniffling again softly.

"Thanks... Mrs. Belladonna."

"Please. You can call me Kali."

Kali can sense a great weight has been removed from the atmosphere in the room. Yang seems to be able to sit up more easily, and her eyes are clearer now. She runs a hand back through her hair with a contemplating expression.

But before Kali can inquire what she's thinking about, the bathroom door opens and the younger sister Ruby walks back in.

"Bathroom's free," she calls to her sister. She pauses outside the door though, as if unsure of where to go or sit with Blake's mother still there. Yang flashes Kali an appreciative look, one the older woman receives with a dip of her head.

"Coming."

Yang pushes herself up from the bed and crosses the room to her little sister. She places her hand on Ruby's head and the towel dangling over her hair and gives a big ruffle. Ruby whines and swats at her playfully.

It's a small moment, and perhaps Kali shouldn't have been watching. But it warms her heart.

"Don't bore our guest," Yang says to her sister.

"Huh? I uh... I'll try."

Yang retrieves the last few clean articles of clothing that Kali had brought up for them and heads into the bathroom to finally wash up. She leaves Ruby standing there in her sweater and pajama pants looking utterly dumbfounded and awkward.

When Ruby meets Kali's eyes from across the room, her voice sounds like she just took a big gulp.

"Uh... s-so you look a lot like Blake! The first time I saw you I thought, 'wow, Blake never told us she had an older sister!'"

Kali can't contain a short burst of laughter.

"Oh my, you flatter me!"

"I'm serious! I had no idea!"

"Well thank you for that." Kali notes the girl still hasn't advanced a step in her direction. "Oh, where are my manners? This is your bed." She starts to get up, but Ruby quickly stops her.

"N-No, it's okay! You can sit." With this she finally begins to make her way over as well.

As she draws nearer, Kali can sense a change in the air. The aura around Ruby is very weighted and yet also thin, like a layer of ice just about to give. It tells her the light-hearted energy she's been trying to give off might have just been an act.

Ruby pauses right next to the bed, but doesn't sit nor look up.

"So um... I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

Kali takes on a softer tone.

"I'm just making my rounds. I wanted to make sure everyone was all right. Your friend in the other room needed to have her bandages changed." As she mentions Ruby's partner, the younger girl flinches slightly. _That_ is the reason Kali's here. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about, dear?"

Ruby is silent for a dragging moment. Then-

"No."

The girl is a terrible liar. But it was a very firm, concise answer, one Kali might have expected from Yang. She can already tell this is going to be a difficult conversation, if she can get it started.

Kali shifts over on the bed, patting the space next to her. Ruby looks up briefly at the invitation, but it takes her another moment just to decide to sit down. When she does she puts a fair distance between Kali and herself, and her shoulders are slouched.

Kali waits, but when Ruby still refuses to look up, she prompts her with a grunt. Only when she can see the girl's silver eyes and look directly into them does Kali ask again.

"Are you sure?"

It's the most compelling she's had to be in months.

She realizes she'd greatly misjudged this girl. She'd thought Ruby would be her easiest case. But considering the information she's gathered already, Kali can tell she might be even more difficult than the other three combined.

Kali has to admit she's using a technique that's a little unfair. She'd recalled that Blake had once said her leader was a bit socially awkward, and so staring her directly in the eye while addressing the fact that Kali knows she's lying is a tactful way to break through her shell.

Sure enough, Ruby falters, hands curling into fists over her knees, teeth biting into her lip. It takes another moment, but eventually she sighs.

"Well..."

Kali relaxes just a little bit, but she won't count her victory yet.

Ruby falls silent again soon afterward and drifts into a state of melancholy. And yet Kali can still sense agitation wafting off of her, as though she has so much she wants to say, and also nothing at all; or as if she doesn't even know herself.

After another few moments pass in silence, Kali feels she's lost her. But she's willing to try again; anything to alleviate the burden on the girl's shoulders.

Strangely enough, her technique to take weight off of Ruby's shoulders comes in the form of placing her hand on one of them, very lightly, just enough to remind. Her touch earns a reaction.

Ruby stiffens for a brief second, and by the time Kali realizes why it's too late to retract.

She'd heard about it somewhere, from Blake or from another acquaintance, she can't quite recall, but Kali now remembers hearing about the death of this girl's mother. And for Kali, as a mother, to be doing and saying the same things Ruby's own mother would have if she'd been here today...

She almost recoils – for Ruby's sake. But just before she does, the girl finds her voice.

"It was hard..."

And unlike her elder sister, who had fought and fought to keep the tears back, Ruby just doesn't have the strength. She's already crying at the first word.

"It was... so hard... these past six months... without them..."

Kali had felt as though her heart had broken three separate times tonight with three separate girls.

But this one... _t_ _his_ one really shatters her.

She can't – just can't – stop herself from gathering Ruby into her arms right away.

Ruby clings to her and sobs.

"I m-missed them all so much... a-and Pyrrha and Penny are... g-gone... I watched them both..." She can't seem to finish the thought, and Kali doesn't make her.

She'd been watching a broadcast of the Vytal Tournament. She'd seen the very moment when things had gone horribly wrong, when the prodigy girl Pyrrha Nikos had destroyed her opponent, revealed Ironwood's secret of an android daughter, and unknowingly initiated the first step to the fall of Beacon.

Everyone at that school had been Ruby's friend. And now she's lost so many of them, Beacon itself, and even her headmaster, in a way. Her team is just about all she has left.

Kali can't even begin to imagine her pain.

"I'm so sorry, dear."

She just holds her close for a while and lets her cry. She feels it's all she can do. This is the most powerless Kali's felt since she'd watched her daughter run off with Adam so many years ago. To have lost so many loved ones at so young an age...

It devastates Kali to even consider something so awful. When a fifteen-year-old girl can make a grown woman feel thankful for the lack of loss in her own life in contrast to the astounding loss in the former's, something is terribly wrong with the world.

What's worse is the next word Ruby whimpers.

" _Mom_..."

Kali freezes. To stay as she is and let Ruby hide in her arms could immensely help or hurt her. She isn't Ruby's mother, but she wishes she could be. Even if just for a moment.

And perhaps just for a moment, she can be.

Kali chooses to not let go. She can feel the tears running down her own face now as clearly as she can feel the tears from Ruby's seeping into her shoulder. The girl sobs again, sniffling so deeply she chokes a little.

"My mom..." she mumbles. "Was a huntress... I wanted to... to be just like her... I wuh-wanted to help people... But... the school I went to... to follow in her footsteps is gone now..."

The poor girl can't seem to stop herself now. The words just keep tumbling out.

"A-And my friends... Blake left a-and we didn't know where she went and I was so worried! And I didn't hear anything from Weiss either! And Yang, she... she couldn't even talk to me that much... She was so hurt inside... And I left her. I left her when she probably needed me to stay most of all...

"I just feel so _useless_. As a leader, a-as a sister, and as a friend... I set out here to... to try and make things right, but... I don't know if I can... if I can solve everything by myself... I don't know if I can make it right..." Her voice breaks off into a soft wail as she clings to Kali.

It's all Kali can do to hold her as any mother should. She's grateful to have provided a place where the girl could voice her hefty feelings, but Kali has heard enough. Anymore and Ruby will only cause more damage to herself.

"Hush, dear..." Kali whispers. "It isn't your responsibility to make things right when you didn't play a hand in wronging them in the first place. You aren't useless; just the opposite... You've worked _so_ hard, and you've done _so_ much for the sake of the people you love. You're an incredible girl, Ruby. And you're strong. So, so strong."

Even Kali is finding it difficult to express what she wants to say. All of the emotion has swelled up to consume her like it's done to Ruby. She just prays her meaning can get across with those words alone, and the comfort of her embrace.

Ruby doesn't give her a surefire response. But she cries a little harder, a little louder, so Kali knows she's heard every word. Kali cries too, quietly, knowing that this young girl has shouldered more responsibility, more weight, more unnecessary guilt than half of Remnant combined.

"You're so strong, little Ruby," she murmurs. "For what it's worth from a stranger like myself, I'm so proud of you. And so is your mother. But you know that already, don't you?"

Ruby's sobs soften a little bit. She sighs a few times to reel in her emotions, to regain control.

"Yeah," she mumbles, sniffles. "I know that. But thank you anyway, Mrs. Belladonna."

"It's no trouble at all, dear. It's my pleasure." Slowly, she coaxes the girl back a bit so Kali may gently run the backs of her hands over her face to dry her tears. Those silver eyes are certainly dazzling. "And remember, you aren't alone with any of this anymore. You still have your friends with you, and now you have your teammates back as well. They won't leave you again. You can rely on them to have your back, not only in battle, but for these sort of things too. Don't be afraid to talk to them, to let them know how you're feeling. They'll love to be there for you and to listen."

Ruby sniffles again, using the inhale to help straighten her back a little.

"Yeah... You're right. And if I don't express myself to them, then how can I expect them to do the same? I'm the leader, so I've gotta be a good one. The _best_ one. For them, and for myself."

Kali finally breaks a smile.

"You're absolutely right, dear."

At last Ruby is able to muster a little grin of her own. The tears have stopped. When she next throws her arms around Kali, it's with jubilance and gusto, though her voice is soft in contrast.

"Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna, er... Mrs. Kali. You talked to Blake and Weiss and Yang too, didn't you?"

Kali blinks in surprise.

"You're very perceptive. I can see that Ozpin chose a keen leader for this team."

Ruby giggles and blushes a little as she eases back. Yang's shower has just finished, which is Kali's cue to stand.

"If there's anything I can get for you tonight or help you with, just say the word."

Ruby nods, but then begins to shuffle her feet a little sheepishly.

"Uh, actually? Maybe there is something..."

"Anything, dear. Just say the word."

Ruby bites her lip.

"Well... talking about Blake and Weiss just makes me miss them more... I almost feel like today didn't even happen and they're still separated from me... I... I wanna see them again. I wanna be with them tonight with Yang. So I know it's all real..."

Kali's ears perk up. She can recall the bed in the other room was quite sizable...

Just then the bathroom door opens and Yang steps out, using a flash of heat to dry her hair in and instant. Kali takes a step back to let the youngest speak.

"Why don't you see what your sister thinks?"

Yang looks up, surprised to see Kali still present in their room, but before she can ask questions Ruby is making her way over.

Kali stays back a respectful distance as they talk quietly together. She watches Ruby mumble something, twiddling her fingers nervously as she proposes the idea. Yang's stern eyes soften in seconds, and her taut posture relaxes. She reaches out to ruffle her little sister's hair affectionately, then pulls her into a hug.

"Yeah," Kali hears her whisper. "Let's stay with them tonight. Like old times."

And last, Kali knows her work here is done. She smiles and turns toward the door. But when she opens it, her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Oh!"

Standing on the other side are Blake and Weiss, hand-in-hand, just about to knock on the sister's door. Both girls take a step back in shock until everything registers.

"Mom?" Blake says. "You're still up here?"

"I'm just leaving now," she assures. "Is there something you two need?"

Blake and Weiss share a glance. The heiress replies.

"Two things, actually."

They both look past Kali to the other occupants of the room. Ruby and Yang move apart and turn their faces to their partners. Small, tired smiles spread across every face.

Ruby breaks free from her sister, dashing past Kali to throw her arms around Blake and Weiss simultaneously. They hug her back, squeezing her as much as they can.

Yang approaches more slowly, with a bit more uncertainty. Blake looks up, and Kali doesn't miss the slight wince in her daughter's face. But as Yang slowly opens her arms, asking permission to join, Blake reaches out to grab her wrist and pulls her in with the rest of them. Yang doesn't hold back.

Their hug from earlier back at Haven Academy had been so loose and fragile. Now it's tight and warm, as hard as they dare.

For all the days they'd spent apart.

For all the nights they'd spent alone, afraid.

For all the times they'd felt like they couldn't go on.

Somehow they'd gotten through it all. And here they are.

Kali can't stop herself from crying. She covers her mouth and wipes her eyes, heart soaring at the sight of these girls finally reunited. She knows they're going to stay together from now on. No matter what.

Not wanting to intrude on their moments anymore than she already may have, she's about to take her leave when the girls ease apart.

"Mom?" Blake calls for her softly, and Kali pauses.

"Yes, dear?"

Blake parts from her teammates only for a moment to go to her mother, wrapping her arms around Kali in an embrace she hasn't practiced since she was a child.

"Thank you."

Kali's unable to speak at this point. She simply nods and holds Blake close, kissing the top of her head with the tenderness only a mother can provide.

By the time Blake eases herself back, Kali finds the other three girls have come closer to offer their murmurs of gratitude as well. Kali kisses each of their foreheads in turn, a silent promise that she will gladly be their adoptive mother if they ever need her. They all end up in another group hug, this time with Kali at warm happy the center.

At last, she feels her work is done. These girls need to rest and be together more than anything now.

"Sleep well, girls," Kali says, clearing away the last of her tears. "If you need anything just call."

"Thanks, Mom." Blake smiles, a warm emotional smile Kali can't recall seeing her present very often. It makes her want to cry all over again.

Kali takes a step back and watches as the four girls turn away together and head for the bedroom, murmuring softly amongst themselves. She waits until the door closes and she can no longer hear their voices.

At last, Kali turns away and heads back downstairs. She makes sure to clean away her tears before heading into the kitchen where her husband and Qrow's voices are still coming from. Evidently they hadn't stopped gossiping after she'd left.

From what she can determine, the other children must be asleep elsewhere. As she enters the kitchen, the men look up from where they've been sitting across the table talking.

"There she is!" Ghira says, putting down his cup of tea. "I was beginning to worry, dear."

"No need." Kali leans over his shoulder from behind and kisses his cheek.

"Where the hell were ya?" Qrow grunts from the rim of his flask.

"Just taking care of a few things." Kali heads to the teapot on the counter to pour herself a cup. "Those girls had a lot to get off their chests."

"I'll bet," Qrow mutters.

"Is everything all right?" Ghira asks.

"Yes, dear. Everything's fine." Kali takes her cup and heads for the living area to have some peace and quiet without the smell of Qrow's liquor up her nose. As she passes by the table, she lets out a dreamy little sigh. "I always wanted a litter."

Her husband gags on his tea. Qrow makes a face, then shrugs.

Giggling softly to herself, Kali heads into the living area and takes a seat on the couch to start on her tea.

* * *

 **A/N: What a nice change of pace to write from an older character's perspective! Leave it to Tom to ask for such a feel-good story with tons of comfort hugs and a little Monochrome Romance on the side. Writing Kali was fun c:**

 **Please review! And don't forget to check out the artwork links mentioned above!**


	2. Epilogue

**A little epilogue for this piece requested by Tom! It's definitely deserving of a little prequel!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Epilogue.

It's been several years since team RWBY has been back to Menagerie together.

A lot has happened since the last time they'd been here. Their journey to bring peace and safety to all of Remnant is still far from over, but they've made leaps and bounds in improvements over time.

They continue to hunt Grimm and fight evil side by side, though sometimes it's a bit difficult to get the whole team together.

Weiss had successfully taken over the Schnee Dust Company two years ago, effectively turning the business around and becoming a significant and powerful advocate for Faunus rights.

And she didn't have to do it alone, either.

Blake had rejoined the White Fang and changed it from the bloodthirsty cult Adam had turned it into, back to the peaceful protest organization she'd once known it to be. She and Weiss would often attend the same meetings and events together, and even meet with Ghira himself from time to time.

But it's been so long since the whole team had gotten a weekend off to travel together.

There was plenty of room for them all at the Schnee mansion, and Tai Yang never minded having them over at Patch. But in the end, they decided on Menagerie, mainly because Blake had told them of how Kali had been pouting for weeks, asking her daughter to bring her friends back over.

And so they'd all packed a few bags and boarded the next ship to Menagerie together.

Presently, they spend the flight chatting and catching up with one another, until the familiar islands are in sight. Blake straightens up a bit.

"We're here. Brace yourselves. My dad's at a meeting so we're going to be defenseless against her."

Weiss rolls her eyes and takes her girlfriend's hand as the ship lands.

"Please, Blake. Your mother's an angel."

"It'll be nice to see her again," Yang says. "It's been a while."

"Yeah!" Ruby agrees. "I wonder if she'll notice my hair grew out a bit!"

"Oh, she'll notice," Blake promises.

As they pick up their bags and exit the ship, the sunny shores of Menagerie grin back at them. The island that was once exclusively Faunus is now intermingled with humans as well.

And the people responsible for that tandem peace have just arrived.

Almost everyone recognizes Blake and Weiss right away, and a crowd begins to form.

"It's Miss Belladonna and Miss Schnee!"

"I didn't know they were coming here!"

"Schnee Dust has really turned around since she took over."

Weiss and Blake meet the crowd with smiles as Yang and Ruby flank them, politely making their way through.

"Geez," Yang whistles. "Almost forgot I was traveling with celebrities~"

"Oh, hush," Weiss snaps. "You and Ruby were the ones getting flocked at Haven because of the hoard of Grimm you took out, remember?"

"Yeah!" Ruby pipes. "That was fun!"

"All right." Blake sweeps her gaze around the group to get their attention. "We've got to move a bit quickly. I told her we'd be there by noon and if we're a second late she's going to come looking for us and we'll never hear the end of it."

So the team of huntresses gently waves off the crowds and hurries along down the dirt foot paths toward the Belladonna residence. They're all thankful for the shade of the trees to diffuse a bit of the heat.

As soon as the house is in sight, Blake is filled with a wave of nostalgia. Her grip on Weiss' hand subconsciously tightens.

The pressure draws Weiss out of her own trance for the moment. There's been something weighing on her mind for weeks now, and today she's finally going to address it.

They only let go of each other's hands when they reach the steps and need to hoist their luggage up.

"Just brace yourselves," Blake warns. "You know how she gets."

"Oh, please," Weiss chuckles. "Your mother is adorable, Blake."

Once they reach the top, the others stand back as Blake goes to knock. Almost instantly, the doors open inward, and an excited and almost tearful Kali appears.

"Blake! Oh, I was getting worried!" She throws both arms around her daughter and knocks most of Blake's breath out of her. Blake rigidly tries to hug her back.

"Mom, we're not even late..."

"But you _almost_ were! Oh my, have you gotten taller? You've got to stop outgrowing me! I can't have you shooting up to the ceiling like your father! You've got to stay on my side. How has the Fang been? When was the last time you ate?"

"Mom!" Blake blushes and pries herself back a little. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. Please don't cry."

Kali already has tears clinging to both eyes. She wipes them and sniffles.

"You know I can't help it, dear... It's so good to see all of you again." She gives another squeeze to hug her daughter, and this time Blake drops her bags and reciprocates.

"I missed you too, Mom."

Kali takes a long moment to be close to her daughter, still amazed by how much and how quickly she's grown. It's a bit difficult to let her go, but her other girls are waiting.

Once she releases Blake, Kali goes to Ruby next. Ruby's been waiting with a grin.

"Hi, Miss Belladonna!"

"Oh, Ruby! How many times have I said it? Call me Kali!" Kali pulls her in next, and Ruby eagerly squeezes her in turn.

"It feels like it's been forever!"

"It does indeed. I love what you've done with your hair. You've grown it out a bit, haven't you?"

"Yeah! I knew you'd notice!"

"Of course I did." Kali eases back, smiling. "I'm very glad to see you haven't changed much, Ruby. You're still the same clever, skilled huntress, but you've held onto that endearing optimism and that unwavering sense of justice."

"M-Miss Belladonna, you're making me blush!"

"Oh, I beg your pardon." Kali lets her go, but not without giving a soft ruffle to her hair. "Forgive me for asking, but... have your eyes changed since I last saw you? I can't quite place my finger on it, but..."

"Oh, yeah! I can use them really well now and control them at will! Wanna see?"

"Whoa there, lil' sis." Yang stops her with a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "No need to go there right now."

"Aww..."

With this, Kali moves onto her next guest.

"Yang. My goodness, look at you." Kali moves in to hug her next. Yang blushes slightly and wraps an arm around her.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Belladonna."

"Oh, not you too! I feel so old!"

"Sorry."

"No matter. You're still as smart and strong as ever, if not more so. Definitely more than when we last met. You could give my husband a good spar and best him in no time, I'm sure."

"I'm not sure about that, ma'am."

"Oh, but I am. Don't tell him I said this but he's been getting a bit rusty lately. You could definitely show him a thing or two." She reaches up to ruffle Yang's hair as well. Yang smiles back.

"I'll see what I can do."

At last, Kali turns to Weiss, who has been patiently waiting her turn next to Blake. Kali can't even think of words right away, and just hugs her first.

"My goodness, Weiss! You're as beautiful as ever. I'm sure Blake thinks the same."

" _Mom_ -"

"Thank you, Kali." Weiss is the only one of the group comfortable enough to call her by her first name. It's partially due to the fact that she's started dealing in business ventures more and more, and that using people's first names as a sign of camaraderie now comes more naturally to her. The other reason is because she's been over enough times with Blake to have gotten on a first-name basis with her parents.

Kali steps back to look into Weiss' eyes, which show the same symptoms of almost tearing up. Kali takes both of her hands and squeezes gently.

"I know I must sound like a broken record, but I've just got to say it again. Thank you so much for all you've done to turn around the Schnee Dust Company. My husband comes home from many meetings nowadays to tell of the impact you've made on your end. You're just as remarkable as ever, Weiss."

"Trust me," Weiss says. "I'm very glad to hear it. But there's still a long way to go."

"Indeed there is. But we'll all get there together."

With this, Kali invites them inside, helping them with their bags so they can settle in.

They spend the afternoon catching up around the tea table, discussing their individual progress in their fields, as well as their collective successes. Blake helps Kali prepare supper as the others take turns showering and unpacking what's necessary.

Weiss had planned in advance when to make her move, and she ensures she gets the opportunity now. While Ruby and Yang are up in the bedroom unpacking, and Blake takes her turn in the shower, Weiss approaches their hostess in the kitchen. She clears her throat and offers a smile.

"May I help with anything, Kali?"

"Oh, Weiss! Actually yes, could you please stir the pot for me?"

"Of course." Weiss does what's asked of her, but keeps an eye on Kali as she hums and makes her way around the kitchen. Weiss' heart feels tight in her chest, but she's come this far, and she isn't about to back down now. She speaks up rather softly this time. "Kali?"

"Yes, dear?"

Weiss gives the pot of warm soup one more stir before turning away, giving her full attention to the Faunus woman.

"There's... something I've been meaning to ask you..."

Kali can tell by her tone of voice that this is serious, so she stops cutting vegetables and turns fully to Weiss.

"What is it, dear? Is something the matter?"

Weiss' gaze flicks to the ground.

"No, nothing like that. I was just... I simply had a question to ask you."

"Anything, dear. Ask away. I'm all ears." She gives her Faunus ears a flick and chuckles. "Ghira always rolls his eyes when I say that."

Weiss chuckles a little bit; she knows Kali is trying to lighten the mood and put her at ease, and she's grateful for that. Weiss takes in a deep breath.

"Kali, I... Blake and I have been making a lot of progress together, in more ways than one. I've thought it over and over again, and I have a lot of things worked out-" She stops herself, trying to get back on track. "What I'm trying to say is... I'd like to ask for your blessing..."

For a long moment, there's no sound in the house other than the soft gurgling of the soup pot. Kali's eyes have gone wide and begun to waver.

Weiss feels like she's about to collapse, but she holds her ground and Kali's gaze, without breathing.

A tear drips down Kali's cheek, and before Weiss knows it she's being crushed into a tight embrace.

" _Yes_ ," Kali whispers. "I couldn't possibly say it enough, Weiss. You have my blessing. You have _every_ blessing. I know you'll make her happy."

Weiss nearly chokes on her relief as she squeezes her back. Her legs start to tremble, and Kali is the only thing keeping her up.

"Thank you-" she rasps. "I swear I'll make her happy, Kali. And I'll keep her safe. No matter what happens, I'll-" Weiss' voice tapers off in a whimper as Kali cradles the back of her head.

"I know," Kali murmurs. "I know you will, Weiss. Thank you..."

They remain in their embrace for another moment or so, until Weiss gets her bearings back and draws in a deep breath.

"Thank you, Kali. And... I might need a little time before I can speak to Ghira about it..."

"Oh, don't worry about him! He'll cry even more than I did once you bring this up!"

The two of them wipe their eyes and get back to making dinner. The intangible weight Weiss has been suffering under has now finally lifted.

When Blake and the others return for dinner, Weiss can't help herself from pulling her girlfriend into a sweet kiss. Blake's ears perk up and her cheeks flush red, but she doesn't ask questions.

They all gather around the dinner table and take their time enjoying themselves. Weiss is particularly talkative due to her mixture of nervous and relieved feelings, but Kali always has a response for her.

Once they've finished eating, Blake prepares tea for everyone, which they all sip at long into the evening.

It's well past dark by the time the girls start yawning, and Kali gently puts her foot down.

"You four have had a long day getting here. I think you should go rest up. We have the guest room set up, if you don't mind sharing."

"Mind?" Yang laughs. "Mrs. Belladonna, the four of us have shared a room for about ten years. We can handle it."

"Glad to hear it."

They push themselves to their feet and help each other up before all heading to the stairs. Kali leads them to the guest room and flicks on the light. Two beds have been pushed together and covered with blankets to make one.

And in spite of their age, Team RWBY is a little bit eager to pile into bed together like old times.

Blake turns to her mother and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Don't mention it, dear." Kali kisses her cheek in return. Then she ushers Weiss over and hugs her as well, murmuring so only she can hear. "I won't say a word to anyone."

Weiss simply nods her thanks and smiles. Kali kisses her forehead before easing back. She does the same for Ruby and then for Yang, wishing them all sweet dreams.

Ruby climbs into one side of the bed, then Weiss after her, then Blake, and then Yang, keeping the soon-to-be engaged couple in the center together.

Kali waits for them all to settle before turning out the light.

"Sleep well, girls."

For Blake, it's a revisit to all of her warm, comfortable childhood nights of her mother always caring for her.

And for Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, it's a bittersweet reminder of their own lack of care from absent mothers.

But it sure feels nice tonight.

They all sleep well, and Kali knows her work is done for now.

Until she'll be able to start planning the wedding.

* * *

 **A/N: I was glad to expand on this Kali fic a little bit more, especially if it means proposal talk~ Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
